High Prophet of Generosity (FTF)
Introduction Little is known about the Prophet's early life except he was born on High Charity. He started working as a Minister for Lekgolo at around 20. After the death of Mercy, Regret and Truth the ruleing High Prophets he became leader of the Covenant remanents. The 10th age of Reclamation Under his leadership the Covenant founded a central hub on the Brute homeworld. Many factories were founded all over the planet provideing weapons and artillary to the Prophet's planned invasion of Earth. But after learning that the humans were heavily protecting Earth and were at war with the Flood he prosponed the invasion not wanting to be dragged into a three sided conflict. Colonisation begins After 1 year of Industialization on the Brute Homeworld the atmosphere became polluted and bad air quality caused hundreds to die. The Prophet's ship eventually left the system and claimed three planets for the Empire. One for 100 remaining San 'Shyuum, one for the brutes and a world for the jackels after looseing 94% of its population during The 2nd Human-Flood war. Treaty of Mars Realizeing what had happened to the Covenant before the Prophet sought a treaty to half the orion arm between the UNSC and Covenant. This historical agreement was made in 2557 on Mars signed by the Prophet, Fleet Admiral Terrance Hood and later Rtas 'Vadam causing the arm to my cut into thirds. Flood crisis In late 2558 reports of flood infestation on the new Prophet homeworld sparked panic and disbelief. It was decided that the population be evacuated and the planet to be put under quarantine. The solution After two months of arguments Generosity thought up a plan to destroy the Flood. It involved glassing the flood infested area tearing the glassed ground to use it for the hull of a new space station which was going to be the political capital of the empire. This plan succeded and the station was complete. The Station The station was built over a 4 year period starting with the Pinnacle a 457 metre long cone were the Prophet's meet. This section consists of fine art and design. The next section is called the Pier. This were the Councillors meet. At the top is the Baisin a huge 719m wide area where the Prophets live. Beliefs Unlike the Loyalist Prophets, he those not believe in the Great Journey. Trivia *Generosity like his friend The Prophet of Intuition wants peace between the Covenant and UNSC. *Unlike other prophets his title reflects who he is as he is very generous. *Generosity is the second of only two High Prophets who are much beloved with the first being The High Prophet of Ire. Prophets (True Covenant) *High Prophet of Generosity *High Prophetess of Shame *High Prophet of Discontent *Prophetess of Joy *Prophet of Law *Prophet of Vigilance *Low Prophet of Power *Low Prophetess of Law *Low Prophetess of Wisdom *Minister of Truth *Minister of Rights *Minister of Ignorance *Ministeress of Control Ranks Category:Prophets Category:San'Shyuum